


授翻 [ shot through the heart/ 在我心上开枪 ]

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为Jared的射击术，Jensen的枪很少派上用场</p>
            </blockquote>





	授翻 [ shot through the heart/ 在我心上开枪 ]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shot Through the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230726) by [electriclita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriclita/pseuds/electriclita). 



Jared的脸颊紧贴着来福枪，眼睛聚焦在穿黑色衣服的那个男人身上。和往常一样，他耳边听着matt讨论最新的交易细节，但实际上并没有把信息记进脑子。他的工作不需要知道目标的名字或关系网，他只知道他们有一个共同点：没人能从Jared padalecki的枪下逃命。

太阳在他背后升得老高，汗珠从太阳穴滚落，但Jared的注意力仍紧紧集中在黑西服男人身上。藏在屋顶上给了他绝佳的射击距离，一百码。Jared睡梦中都能射中，但他不想出任何闪失。他相信matt和他的团队，但事关Jensen的安全时，没人的扳机比Jared扣动得更快。

  但今天好像不用——他看到Jensen指尖敲了两下手表，然后matt的手指伸入了右边袖子里，同时rich抓着Jensen的胳膊护送他出去。Jared立刻起身，精确而熟练地拆卸折叠好了来福枪。他将枪匣子塞入皮质行李袋里，取出最喜欢的墨镜戴在发顶，向楼梯走去。一下了地，人人不疑有他。鼻端架着的太阳镜和休闲的装束，让他看起来只是LA街上一个普通的漂亮男子。

  Jared穿过街道，在matt上前接过行李袋时朝他点点头，然后滑进了一辆银色奥迪。Jensen已经在里面了，正在解衬衫的袖扣。

  “交易成功了？”

   Jensen微笑，耸肩脱下外套——铁灰色的，他的标志颜色。“够给你涨25万薪水，听起来怎么样？”

 Jared大笑。这是个老梗，Jensen给他那些他不想扯上关系的钱。他已经高的离谱的薪水存在一个海外账户里，从没有提现过，因为Jensen负责买—或者大多数时候，根本不用买—他们所需要或想要的一切。

  “有一样你可付不起，”Jared扭动着臀部，脸上带着得意的笑，但仍然顺从地迎接了Jensen贴过来的唇。

\-----

“我不喜欢这家伙，matt.”Jared在枪下挪了挪身子。

 “我也是。盯紧点。” matt的声音从耳塞里传来。要不是今天的目标需要格外谨慎不能分心的话，Jared真想转转眼珠。

   几分钟以后，Jared不由得感激自己的警惕，目标倒在地上，手差一点就拿到了他藏在衣下的武器，Jared射中他的地方流出的血染红了地毯。Jensen的保镖正护送他出去，Jared一秒也不浪费地收拾下楼，一绺头发随着他的脚步在头顶上下跳动，他的血液在骚动，飞快地窜过血管。

地面的气压很重很低，他的衬衫和牛仔裤紧紧贴在身上，这令他无比欢迎酒店大堂的空调吹来的冷风。Jared重重把房卡摁进电梯，解开到顶楼的锁，边拽着自己的衬衫。

Matt站在套房外面，在Jared走上前时点头。“Jensen还没处理完，他让我先过来。”他跟在Jared走进去，往吧台那边走了过去。Jared咖啡桌挪到沙发前，把行李袋里的东西一一拿出来摆在上面。Matt倒了两杯矿泉水，其中一杯递给了Jared. 他点头表示谢谢后再次忽略了他，继续把注意力集中在武器上，几秒就把枪拆开做彻底的清洁。金属还热着，最后一丝残余的热度熨入他的指尖。

Jared在用软布仔细擦枪打磨时，Jensen走了进来，后面跟着Rob和rich。走过吧台时他一言不发地拿走matt递给他的威士忌，在Jared面前停下。他身上没有一丝血迹，Jared感觉到一阵激荡的自豪。也许Jensen整天和一些最具有影响力的人打交道，但Jared才是唯一那个他挂在臂间的人。

“Jared，”Jensen声音沙哑，一个词中充满阴沉的誓约，他将这两个音节咽入喉中，威士忌在杯中打着漩。他将酒杯搁在桌面，朝手下简单点头示意，然后走向卧室的法式大门。Jared无声地跟在后面，关上门。Jensen脱掉西服外套，搭在扶手椅的椅背上，抓住Jared将两人身体撞在一起。跟Jared皮肤下的温暖相比，他衣服的布料冰凉凉的，但他半勃的下体和Jared并无二致。

 Jensen侵入Jared的嘴，火热而坚定，他拉扯着Jared的皮带； Jared的手滑上Jensen身侧，右手指尖在Jensen背部的皮革和金属间舞蹈。皮带扣在灵巧的指下轻易解开，Jensen抽出时皮带又重又响地从Jared臀部滑过。Jared做着跟Jensen一样的事，将手枪皮套从Jensen肩上卸下放在床头柜上。Jensen伏在他身后，将自己烙进Jared背后，边亲吻着他的脖子，舌头伸出了舔舐Jared带着咸味的皮肤。

 Jared挪开一会儿，刚好把T恤脱过头顶，又转身落入Jensen铁钳一样的怀抱，两人的嘴唇、舌头、牙齿厮磨成一块儿。Jensen解开Jared牛仔裤，把它从Jared屁股上拽下来扔到地板上，将他剥成毫不羞耻的赤裸。Jensen一只手放在Jared胸前往后推，直到Jared的膝盖顶到床沿跌倒在床上，他面朝Jensen，挪到了床中间。Jensen爬上来压住Jared大腿，裤子的布料一路蜿蜒地蹭着Jared的皮肤，他用重量将Jared压在身下，边将袖子卷到肘部。

 “你想被操吗，Jared?” Jensen在Jared耳边低声问，边俯身从床头柜的手枪边拿起润滑剂。Jared点头，在Jensen点头微笑又说了一句话时听到了一丝阴暗的气息，他说，”闭上眼睛。“

Jared顺从地闭上眼睛。Jensen用一根手指掠过他的脸颊、喉咙、肚脐，一直到他淌着液体的、钻石一样硬的阴茎。Jensen手握成拳头，缓慢地撸动，将前液抹遍整根柱体，Jared打了个寒颤。突然他的手消失了，Jared听到了润滑剂盖子打开的声音。他听到Jensen离开了床，在他右边安静地移动，一声金属的“咔嗒”声，然后Jensen回到了他腿间——是跪姿，Jared从床上重量的分布来猜。Jensen的手稳稳地放在他大腿上，他推开Jared腿，一直往外几乎要到Jared的极限，但当Jensen的手离开时Jared仍然保持住了那个姿势。

 “很美，”Jensen低声说，然后Jared感觉到冰凉的金属爬上他的膝窝，一直来到大腿内侧。他的眼睛刷地睁开，发现Jensen直直盯着他，丰满的嘴唇上带着邪恶的微笑，一个寒战窜过他的身体。“我会用这个操你，Jared，操得你又湿又软，等待我的进入。”

  Jared不是第一次被枪指着，但这情形远超过他的正常认知，这让一阵兴奋点燃他的神经，也偷去了他的声音。Jared是其他人所说的那种肾上腺素上瘾患者，追求刺激：那种不知道恐惧为何物的人。有一瞬间他想，Jensen是不是想用这种方式结束他们的关系—职业上和私人感情上—接着他意识到自己不确定保险栓是否开着和子弹是否上了膛。又一股寒颤爬上他的尾椎。

  “很好，”Jensen邪恶的笑容更深了，洁白的牙齿看起来更尖锐和危险了。“你上一次被枪射中是什么时候，Jared?”他的声音近乎耳语，像丝绸滑过铁锹。他拿着枪沿着Jared大腿往上，推挤着他的小洞。当Jared没有回应时，他往里挤得更深、更用力。

 “有，很久了。”Jared说道，没有能力去回想到底有多久了。

   “对我来说，也是。你知道原因吗？” Jensen没有等待回答，另一只手来到Jared的洞口，继续说，“因为有一个人，在他们没想清楚要不要动手时，就把他们全搞掉了。”

 然后他开始伸展开拓Jared的下面，粗硬的手指撑开他的后穴。因为昨夜的性爱，洞口还松软着，毫不抵抗就让它们进去了，他为那肉体的感受而蠕动喉头发出一声呻吟。Jensen逗弄着，转动着手指，抚摸着，突然Jared的后穴被拉开，枪管从Jensen分开的指间滑了进去。Jensen的手指火热，枪管冰凉，坚硬的金属以让人发狂的气势滑入光滑柔软的肉穴。当他感觉到扳机环推挤着后穴时，Jensen的手指移开了，他的小洞将枪管裹住，紧致的穴口牢牢地将金属固定在了体内。

  Jensen发出赞叹的声音，盯着Jared的肉体吞入枪管的那部分，扳机环在囊袋后面被紧紧夹住，珍珠制成的把手在Jensen手下泥泞湿滑。

  “Jensen，”Jared喘息着，阴茎在腹部流下水迹，Jensen温柔地将枪推入他体内，“Jensen, fuck,” 他昂头摔入枕头里。他花尽了所有的意志力，才忍住了不跟着挪动迎合，不让它深深捣入。枪往里挪动不到一寸，却给后穴带来大得许多的毫不妥协的压力。他的血液从早前的突袭便开始沸腾，他现在需要被狠狠地操，被Jensen狠狠压住，被操到使用到门户大开、湿成一片。

  Jensen似乎感受到他的需要，他抽送着枪托，一会儿快一会儿慢，一次次顶入Jared体内。“下流的荡妇，只要能被操，什么都可以是吗。”他狠狠将枪推进去，然后命令Jared自己拿着。Jared刚来得及从床单上伸出手，修长的手指握住了把手，Jensen滑下了床，慢条斯理地脱掉衣服，充满欲望的眼睛紧紧盯着Jared。Jared抚摸着珍珠把手，几乎没用力气就将枪锁在了体内。

  Jensen再次跪在了床上，点缀着雀斑的皮肤下肌肉伸展着，阴茎向上蹭着腹部，流出的液体几乎和Jared的一样多。他握住老二，粗糙的手指摸着通红的顶端，这景象人Jared几乎呻吟出来。他不着痕迹地按压着阴茎，另一种手伸向Jared，握住了嵌在他体内的枪，迅速用力地插入，手指和Jared的指尖一起握住把手。

  “god, yeah, Jensen， fuck me ,fuck me—”Jared惊叫着，在枪被抽出时甚至抬起了臀部。不留空隙地，Jensen的手指替代了枪，Jared的身体如释重负地倒了下去，扳机和子弹终于不再是威胁。当Jensen拂过他的前列腺时，Jared弓起了身体，淫词荡语从口腔流出，他的手紧紧抓住Jensen的上身，一绺绺头发狂野而蓬松的贴着脸颊。

  “你真的喜欢它，不是吗？”Jared的手抓挠着他的手臂，Jensen的声音再次变得阴沉，粗砾而低沉，“等我一下，老天，”Jensen一只手搁在Jared胸膛，将他直直摁在床上。

  “想要你—ah—这才是真的，”Jared断断续续说着，Jensen的手指在他体内扭动、成剪状伸展着，这让他脑中燃起火花。Jensen手指的柔软和几分钟前才被抽出的枪管形成强烈对比，Jared比以往更鲜明地感受到了Jensen手指的每一个弯曲和扭转。Jensen抽出手指润滑阴茎时，他抚摸着自己的老二底部，几乎要哭泣了。

  当Jensen插入他体内时，Jared用尽一切才没有射出来。Jensen的阴茎比枪更大、更火热。而且它长在一个知道如何用快感让Jared破碎的人身上。Jensen用惩罚一样的速度进出着，每一寸插入都摩擦着Jared的前列腺，即使用手掐着底部Jared也知道自己的高潮临近了，一束束的火花在他眼前闪烁，燃烧着他的神经。Jensen的手来到Jared屁股下面，将他抬了—是的，该死的将他抬离了床铺。这就是了，Jared到极限了，模糊不清的音节从他嘴里跑出，在这个有着雀斑和金绿色瞳仁、掌控一切的男人面前，他射了自己一身。

  Jensen嘴角的笑容说明他知道自己对Jared的一切影响力，而他臀部如枪一般的冲刺说明他也明白Jared对自己做了什么。

  没多久，他自己的高潮席卷而来，他全身僵硬，弓在了Jared身前。他停下来急速喘息，头垂在肩膀间，Jared情不自禁伸出手碰触他宽阔的背骨。Jensen抬起头，呼出一个笑容，抽出阴茎，站起来走向浴室清理。

  Jensen回来时Jared仍然四肢大张躺在床上，他爬上床，把毛巾扔在Jared胸前。Jared扔开毛巾时，他抓住Jared的手，两人的手指嵌在了一起。两人肩并肩躺着，Jensen贴进了Jared温暖的身体。Jensen无意识地用大拇指抚摸着他的手，突然说道，“第四次暗杀。”

 “yes,”Jared简短地回答。

  “还不够吗？” Jensen透过睫毛的阴影看着他，Jared突然意识到，Jensen一直在爱抚的，是他的食指，扣动扳机的那根手指。

   Jared紧盯着他。他带着他的枪走遍了世界，受雇于从影子政府到犯罪财团的每一个人，用魅力度过国界线，在男人和女人（贫富皆有）的床上翻滚。然后，在三十多年的时间里，Jensen是唯一那个让Jared回归的人。

   就好像，Jensen用枪射进了他的心脏。但他得到的，并非死亡，而是重生。

 


End file.
